BANGHIM - A hug for my birthday gift
by BYGHIME - Julz
Summary: Himchan tidak mengharapkan hadiah apapun untuk ulang tahunnya, sebuah sepelukkan dari Yongguk sudah cukup baginya.


Author : Julz

Main cast : Bang Yongguk &amp; Kim Himchan (BANGHIM)

Gendre : Romance – Yaoi (Boy love / Boy X Boy)

Lenght : Oneshot

Rate : T

*Mungkin akan lebih enak kalau baca _Broke up_ dulu karena agak nyambung kesana*

.

.

.

**A Hug for my birthday gift**

.

.

.

.

.

Tetesan air hujan turun membasahi New York, awan gelap yang membentang dilangit sana masih berlum mau pergi, membuat seseorang yang masih terbalut selimut putih miliknya merasakan sesak didadanya semakin bertambah, rasa sesak yang muncul untuk merindukan seseorang.

Jemarinya meremas pelan ujung selimut, lagi dipagi ini rasa rindu yang dimilikinya untuk seseorang yang berada jauh hingga ribuan mil darinya membuatnya merasa sesak. Kedua matanya tertuju pada jendela kamar yang berembun, tidak ada yang bisa dilihatnya terkecuali perpindahan air yang mengalir turun dijendela.

Ponsel, alat telekomunikasi itu yang jadi fokus matanya kali ini. Sebelumnya adalah hal mudah untuk menekan _dial speed_ disana sebagai upaya menghilangkan segala rasa rindunya pada sosok itu, tapi saat ini pria dibalik selimut itu merasa sangat berat untuk melakukannya, bahkan dia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk itu.

.

.

_"Thailand, aku sudah memberitahumu bahkan mengajakmu pergi bersama tapi kau kembali kesana. Aku tidak apa dan jujur itu bukan masalah. Tapi, sekali lagi ini masalah klasik kita. Bisakah kau mendengarkanku, Kim Himchan? Atau setidaknya menjaga perasaanku seperti yang selalu kau ingatkan padaku"_

_"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu lagi melakukannya dan aku pun sama. Cukup pikirkan diri masing-masing saja"_

.

.

Menyesal? Ya, mungkin itu yang kini menderanya hingga menghadirkan rasa sesak di dada untuk merindukan seseorang yang sepertinya sudah lelah dengannya. Harusnya dia mendengarkannya, Himchan mendengarkan perkataan kekasihnya waktu itu, mendengarkan Bang Yongguk.

Lelah. Itu yang Himchan tau, mendengar suara Yongguk kala itu meski hanya lewat sambungan telpon. Air matanya bahkan belum selesai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya kala bercerita akan tanggapan miring yang diterimanya akibat dari sebuah foto yang diunggahnya di media sosial, ketika suara lelah Yongguk yang malah terdengar ditelinganya untuk menyuarakan isi hatinya.

Terbang menuju New York, pria bergigi kelinci ini hanya ingin melepaskan kepenatannya dan sepertinya kini malah jauh dari perkiraannya jika rasa penat yang ingin dibuangnya malah semakin bergelayut erat dengannya. Seseorang yang selalu menjadi 'rumah' untuknya pulang kini seakan menutup pintu baginya.

.

.

_"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Bbang maaf tapi,,"_

_"Tak apa, sudahlah. Disana sudah malam bukan? Selamat berlibur, aku tutup dulu"_

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

"2 Iced Americano"

"Ok, 2 cup iced Americano,,"

"Sorry, just give me one"

"Oke, one Iced Americano"

Cairan hitam dengan bongkahan kecil es mengisi satu cup plastik yang kini menjadi satu-satunya penghuni diatas meja berwarna coklat yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Memesan dua gelas _iced Americano_ sekaligus adalah sesuatu yang sering dilakukan Himchan dalam beberapa tahun belakangan, satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk kekasihnya. Menghilangkan suatu kebiasaan yang sudah menahun bukanlah hal mudah meski sudah hampir dua bulan ini dirinya berada jauh dari kekasihnya itu.

Kacamata hitam bertengger indah ditulang hidung mancung Himchan, menutupi semburat hitam dan mata sedikit membengkak miliknya, semalam sama sekali dirinya tidak bisa tidur. Jemari panjangnya menyentuh ujung sedotan ditemani hembusan nafas pelan. Rasa sesak itu tidak mau pergi.

.

.

**_"Hyung cepatlah pulang. Kami merindukanmu"_**

.

.

Tidak sama persis, tapi sudah seminggu ini Himchan mendapatkan pesan yang isinya kurang lebih meminta dirinya untuk cepat pulang yang berasal dari adik-adiknya. Tentu Himchan juga merindukan mereka semua, adik-adiknya. Selama ini mereka tinggal bersama, menghabiskan waktu bersama dan juga mengarungi masa-masa bahagia serta sakit bersama, bukan perkara mudah untuk Himchan bisa berjauhan dengan mereka semua hingga pastinya Himchan sangat ingin menemui mereka.

Satu yang membuat Himchan harus menahan keinginannya untuk segera pulang. Dia belum siap untuk melihat seseorang yang telah dibuatnya lelah, tidak siap jika nanti hanya akan mendapatkan perlakuan dingin dari orang itu. Bang Yongguk.

Himchan tidak siap dan tak akan pernah siap.

.

.

.

.

.

A Hug for my birthday gift

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung,,"

"Aku tau Youngjae. Aku tau"

Youngjae menatap 3 detik pria berambut cepak lalu meraih cangkir kopinya, menyesapnya pelan lalu kembali menatap pria berwajah tegas yang duduk tepat dihadapannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang hari ini Hyung? Aku akan beri tahu yang lain untuk berkumpul, lalu kita bisa senang-senang" saran Youngjae, dia tidak lagi ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan awalnya dengan sang Hyung, lagi pula sepertinya Yongguk juga tidak ingin membahasnya terlebih jauh.

"Daehyun dibusan, setidaknya besok dia baru bisa disini. Ini sudah terlanjur malam jika dia mau berangkat sekarang" Youngjae mengangguk pelan tanda setuju, dirogohnya saku celana untuk mengambil ponsel, mengirimkan pesan pada pria tampan asal Busan itu untuk datang esok hari.

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

Baju berbahan tipis berwarna hitam dilepas dari tubuh alteltisnya, hingga kini pahatan indah itu terpampang jelas dan hanya meninggalkan celana santai dengan warna yang sama. Yongguk berjalan mendekat kearah tempat tidur tanpa lupa untuk mematikan lampu kamarnya dan kini hanya ruang gelap tanpa cahaya yang menemani kegiatan berbaringnya diatas tempat tidur.

Ada satu cahaya yang muncul ketika Yongguk mulai menggerakkan jemarinya dilayar ponsel. Senyum kecil menghiasi ketika matanya mengamati raut wajah menggemaskan, bibir sosok yang tengah dipandangi fotonya oleh Yongguk mengerucut lucu dan Yongguk tau jika si pelaku bahkan mungkin tidak menyadari kebiasaannya itu ketika rasa lapar menghampirinya.

Bagi Yongguk wajah Himchan ketika kelaparan adalah yang paling menggemaskan, kadang tawa Yongguk akan terdengar untuk melihatnya lalu selanjutnya dia akan menarik tangan Himchan untuk segera mengisi penuh perut pria kesayangannya itu dengan segala makanan yang digemarinya.

"Koala bodoh. Cepat pulang"

.

.

.

.

.

A Hug for my birthday gift

.

.

.

.

.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya hanya gambar-gambar pemandangan yang Himchan _upload_ di instagramnya, tidak ada potret dirinya. Helaan nafas berat Himchan hembuskan, hawa malam di New York kali ini tidak membuatnya nyaman, Himchan sangat merindukan negara tercintanya namun dia belum bisa pulang.

"Dia tidak menghubungimu?"

Minho menggeleng pelan, masalah ego pikirnya. Himchan hanya diam dengan kedua marbel matanya memandang jauh pada langit malam saat ini ketika keduanya memilih untuk makan malam disalah satu restoran yang berada disalah satu gedung tinggi New York.

"Jika dia tidak memulainya, maka kau yang seharusnya memulai"

"Dan jika saja ini yang pertama kali"

Kepala dengan surai hitam itu tertunduk pelan hanya untuk kembali terangkat dan memandang gelapnya langit yang sepi akan cahaya bintang malam ini. Raut menyesal bisa Minho lihat diwajah tampan Himchan saat ini, sekiranya apa yang dispekulasikannya jika hanya masalah ego tidakklah benar.

Waktu itu fotonya dengan Yonghwa yang akhirnya membuat hubungan Himchan dan Yongguk harus berakhir. Kini sedikit lebih berat untuk Himchan karena ini bukan kesalahan pertama yang dibuatnya dan terlebih Yongguk pasti tau jika orang itu, orang yang berfoto bersamanya beberapa waktu lalu adalah seorang gay dan jauh didalam hati Himchan berharap jika saja Yongguk tidak mengetahui jika seperti dirinyalah kriteria pria yang disukai 'orang itu'.

Bukannya Himchan tidak tau dan bukannya dia sengaja, Himchan hanya tidak enak hati menolak ajakkan 'orang itu' untuk berfoto bersama. Mereka bertemu tidak disengaja hari itu, ketika Himchan dan Minho mengunjungi sebuah restoran yang direkomendasikan salah satu teman. Ya, saat itu Minho juga bersama dengan dirinya, jadi Himchan tidaklah seorang diri namun ketika mereka mengambil foto bersama, ketika itu Minho sedang di toilet dan yang Himchan sesali adalah untuk mengupload foto dirinya dengan 'orang itu' diakun instagramnya.

"Selamat Ulang tahun Bbang" ucap Himchan pelan bagaikan hembusan angin dengan telapak tangan kanannya menggenggam erat cincin perak dengan inisial BYG didalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

A Hug for my birthday gift

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidakkah ini sudah terlalu lama Hyung? Himchan hyung sudah terlalu lama di New York. Aku sudah beberapa kali mengirim pesan supaya Himchan hyung pulang tapi Hyung bilang jika masih sibuk dan belum bisa pulang. Memangnya Himchan hyung sedang apa di New York Hyung? Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Aku tidak tau Junhongie" hanya itu yang bisa Yongguk jadikan jawaban untuk rentetan pertanyaan magnae kesayangannya saat ini dan sepertinya itu tidaklah membuat Junhong puas. "Hyungkan kekasihnya, Himchan hyung pasti memberitahu Hyung". Jongup menggenggam tangan Junhong, menggelengkan pelan kepalanya, memberi tanda untuk Junhong berhenti memberikan pertanyaan mengenai Himchan pada Yongguk.

"Setelah ini Himchan hyung yang ulang tahun, ini akan jadi ulang tahun pertama kita tidak merayakannya bersama jika Himchan hyung tidak pulang"

Youngjae hanya bisa mengigit gemas bibirnya saat ini ketika dengan tidak pekanya Daehyun akan situasi Yongguk, dia bahkan sudah memberitahu pria berbibir tebal itu akan hubungan kedua Hyungnya yang sedang tidak harmonis itu.

Yongguk menyadari jika mereka juga pasti merindukan sosok Himchan sama sepertinya namun ada satu yang menganjal hati Yongguk akan perkataan Daehyun tadi. Tahun ini dia juga sama, pertama kali sejak kebersamaan mereka tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama. Memang saat itu Yongguk sibuk mengurus segala sesuatu untuk lagu yang akan diluncurkannya dan karenanya menolak ajakkan adik-adiknya untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya, lagi pula untuknya pertambahan umur bukanlah hal yang pantas dirayakan.

Terlepas akan sebuah perayaan ulang tahun, ucapan Daehyun seakan mengingatkan dirinya jika dia kehilangan sesuatu. Tidak seperti tahun kemarin, Yongguk mendapatkan Himchan memberikan selamat ulang tahun untuknya di media twitter namun tahun ini sedikit pun Yongguk tidak mendapatkan sesuatu dari sosok yang dirindukannya setengah mati itu, bahkan dihari kelahirannya tahun kemarin itu Himchan jadi orang yang paling keras menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya ketika mereka sedang mengadakan 1st _fan meeting_ dengan BABY Jepang.

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

**_"Tidakkah sudah terlalu lama Hyung disana?"_**

"Ne, aku tahu Daehyunie. Aku akan pulang, tapi tidak saat ini"

**_"Kapan Hyung? Keluargamu bukan hanya Yongguk hyung, masih ada kami Hyung"_**

"Aku tau. Aku akan pulang"

.

.

Daehyun benar, dirinya tidak bisa egois dengan tidak memikirkan adik-adiknya. Jika memang Yongguk akan bersikap dingin padanya, setidaknya tidak dengan Daehyun juga yang lainnya. Lagi pula Himchan juga sudah sangat merindukan bisa berada ditengah-tengah keluarga keduanya itu.

Memantapkan diri, Himchan berkemas untuk setelahnya berangkat menuju bandara. Selesai melihat jadwal penerbangan pesawat yang ternyata memiliki penerbangan menuju Korea malam ini, Himchan dengan segera membeli tiket, tidak menunda untuk segera pulang.

"Besok aku sudah di Seoul"

Junhong adalah orang pertama yang memberikan respon akan pesan yang Himchan tulisakan di _group chat_ mereka, lalu kemudian yang lainnya muncul dan Himchan sudah menduga jika Yongguk tidak akan menjadi salah satu yang memberi respon akan berita kepulangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

A Hug for my birthday gift

.

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah keberapakali Yongguk memutar video yang berdurasi beberapa detik itu, hanya untuk menatapi wajah itu. Himchan dengan _beanie_ orange sedang mendorong trolly berisikan koper miliknya, dalam hati dia berterima kasih pada Junhong untuk video singkat yang diunggahnya itu, setidaknya bisa mengobati sedikit rindunya.

Dering ponsel memaksa Yongguk untuk menghentikan sejenak askinya menatapi video Himchan, meraih ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak rapih disisi kanannya. Youngjae menelponya.

**_"Hyung, kami berencana mengadakan surprise party untuk Himchan hyung. Hyung akan datangkan?"_**

"Aku,,. Eeum, aku akan datang"

.

.

Pikir Yongguk bertemu dengan Himchan tidak akan jadi masalah, terlebih dia tidak akan hanya berdua dengan Himchan, yang lainnya juga akan berada disana. Lagi pula dirinya tidak boleh membuat keadaan mereka jadi merenggang hanya demi urusan pribadinya dengan Himchan yang tidak baik saat ini. Yongguk akan mengeyampingkan perasaanya demi yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

A Hug for my birthday gift

.

.

.

.

.

Koala lucu bertengger manis jadi hiasan kue yang berdominasi warna coklat itu, tidak tega untuk menancapkan lilin diatasnya. Hanya nyala api dipemantik untuk menemani ritual doanya kali ini, berdoa jika pria yang 25 tahun lalu lahir ditanggal ini akan selalu diberikan kesehatan serta umur panjang dan kesuksesan yang akan mengiringi kehidupannya.

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

Beruntung salah seorang teman mereka memiliki sebuah restoran yang bisa mereka sewa untuk membuat pesta kejutan. Tidak terlalu besar namun juga tidak terlalu kecil, sekiranya cukup jika enam orang mengisi ruangan itu. Ada meja cukup panjang yang berada ditengah ruangan dengan sofa panjang dibelakangnya. Pencahayaannya juga cukup, tidak terlalu terang benderang, berkesan elegan dengan tambahan design cantik di sisi dindingnya.

Himchan sudah berada ditengah-tengah membernya saat ini, percakapan untuk mengikis rasa rindu diantara mereka sudah berlangsung hampir satu jam lamanya namun masih ada satu orang lagi yang belum bergabung, tetapi Himchan tidak ingin mempertanyakannya bahkan dia juga tidak mau berharap lebih jika orang itu akan datang.

"Dia akan datang, hanya saja akan terlambat Hyung"

Senyuman singkat dilayangkan Himchan untuk Youngjae yang sepertinya menyadari perubahan raut wajah Himchan yang beberapa detik lalu melirik daun pintu yang tidak juga memunculkan sosok pemimpin mereka atau lebih tepatnya saudara tertua mereka, Bang Yongguk.

.

.

Tepat jam 12 malam. Kedua mata marbel indah Himchan terpejam dengan kedua tangan bersedekap, melafalkan doa dalam perayaan pertambahan umurnya dan hingga saat ini sosok itu belum juga muncul, sedikit banyak menghantarkan rasa perih dihatinya.

Kue berlapiskan krim dengan bubuhan taburan keju menutupi keseluruhan kue itu sudah tertancap lilin dengan nyala api yang siap untuk Himchan padamkan ketika lantunan doanya selesai dan tepat pada saat Himchan menyelesaikan doanya, daun pintu itu terbuka.

"Maaf aku terlambat"

Mata keduanya bertemu, Himchan menatap rinduk sosok Yongguk yang dalam hitungan detik Yongguk memalingkan tatapannya.

.

.

*Fuuiih ~~~*

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIMCHAN HYUNG!

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

Tadi tidak sekalipun Yongguk mau menatapnya, dia memang disana namun terlalu hening untuk bisa merasakan kehadirannya diantara mereka dan itu cukup untuk membuat Himchan merasakan sesak. Kini dirinya disini, berdiri didepan sebuah pintu dari sebuah apartement kecil yang mereka beli bersama atau bisa dibilang Yongguk yang membelinya.

Rumah kecil mereka yang sengaja Yongguk beli untuk menjadi tempat lari mereka ketika bisa meninggalkan dorm hanya untuk beristirahat, menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama. Meski ragu namun akhirnya Himchan melangkahkan kakinya masuk, menyebar pandangnya kesekeliling ruangan.

Langkah kecil Himchan beralih dari ruang tamu sepi menuju satu-satunya kamar disana. Ada rasa berdesir yang menghampirinya ketika melihat ruangan itu, masih sama tidak ada yang berubah. Ditatapnya sendu sebuah tempat tidur dengan ukuran standart itu, disana dulu mereka sering berbaring bersama, terlelap dengan saling berpelukkan hangat.

.

.

"**_Bisakkah sebuah pelukkan jadi hadiahmu untuk ulang tahunku?"_**

.

.

Hembusan nafas pelan Himchan lakukan ketika akhirnya menekan tombol _send_ pada layar ponselnya, mengirimkan pesan itu kepada Yongguk, meski dirinya ragu jika hal itu akan berhasil. Duduk diatas tempat tidur dengan sebuah boneka _tigger_ didalam pelukkan, sebisa mungkin Himchan tidak meneteskan air matanya.

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

Dapur kecil dengan meja makan minimalis yang pertama menyapa Yongguk ketika dirinya membuka pintu apartement kecilnya. Segelas air putih menemani dirinya duduk dimeja makan kecil yang terbuat dari kayu. Ponsel diletakkan dengan malas diatas meja, ponselnya kehabisan baterai.

Malam semakin larut namun kedua mata Yongguk sama sekali belum terlihat ingin terpejam. Bahunya bersandar pada bangku kayu yang senada dengan meja makan. Hari ini harusnya jadi hari yang special dilaluinya jika saja dirinya dan Himchan tidak dalam situasi yang dingin.

Hampir tiga bulan tidak bertatap muka dan bagi Yongguk kini Himchan semakin mempesonanya, meski memang selama ini Himchan selalu mempesona. Yongguk mungkin cemburu atau lebih tepat jika dirinya takut kehilangan sosok hangat Himchan ketika melihat kedekatan pria cantik itu dengan orang lain, terlebih 'orang itu' memang pecinta sesama jenis dan lelaki seperti Himchanlah yang disukainya.

"Hiks,,"

Dilepasnya tangan kanan yang sempat memegang tengkuknya, Yongguk menatap tajam pada satu-satunya kamar diapartementnya. Yongguk tidak yakin jika baru saja dirinya mendengar suara isakkan, berusaha untuk menajamkan pendengarannya karena mungkin saja dia hanya salah dengar.

.

.

"B-bang"

Keduanya bertemu pandang, niat Himchan untuk minum malah mempertemukannya dengan Yongguk. Keduanya tidak mengira jika akan bertemu disini. Mata sembab Himchan bisa dilihat jelas oleh Yongguk membuatnya yakin jika tadi yang dia dengar benar sebuah suara isakkan dan dia kini tahu milik siapa suara isakkan itu.

Himchan memberanikan diri untuk mengikis jarak diantara mereka berdua dengan ikut duduk dimeja makan kecil mereka meski kini hanya ada keheningan diantara keduanya. "Kau tidak baca pesanku?" tanya Himchan mengawali pembicaraan. "Ponselku mati" nada dingin yang seakan menusuk telinga Himchan menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Hanya duduk berhadapan disatu meja yang sama, Yongguk dan Himchan tak lagi ada yang membuka suara, membuat keheningan yang menyakitkan bagi keduanya. Yongguk bangkit, berjalan menghampiri pintu apartement namun dengan cepat Himchan menyusul berjalan dibelakangnya demi menahan langkah Yongguk, menggenggam tangan Yongguk pelan.

"Bisa kau peluk aku sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku?" Himchan tidak perduli jika kini dirinya yang harus memulai, dia hanya sudah tidak tahan untuk merindukan sosok hangat pria yang dicintainya ini. Yongguk masih membelakangi Himchan hingga kembali Himchan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau tidak perlu membalas memelukku, hanya ijinkan aku memelukmu sebentar" Yongguk berbalik dan tubuhnya langsung direngkuh oleh Himchan. Menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Yongguk, menghirup aroma tubuh Yongguk yang hampir gila untuk dirindukannya, tubuh Himchan bergetar menahan tangis.

"Ma,, maafkan,, a-ku,,"

.

.

.

"Besok matamu akan bengkak jika terus menangis"

Himchan makin menelusupkan kepalanya didada Yongguk. Tadi percobaan Himchan menahan Yongguk berhasil indah dengan Yongguk yang membalas pelukkan Himchan, mendekap hangat tubuh bergetarnya nyaman, hingga kini keduanya sedang duduk dikarpet lembut diruang tamu kecil mereka.

"Aku punya sesuatu"

"A-apa?" tanya Himchan dengan berusaha menghentikan tangisnya, Yongguk menyeka air mata disudut mata Himchan, tersenyum lembut menatap kekasih cantiknya itu. "Janji jangan menangis lagi" dan Himchan mengangguk pelan, Yongguk yang gemas melihat Himchan yang terlihat bak anak berumur lima tahun itu tidak tahan untuk tidak menggasak lembut rambut halus Himchan. Yongguk beralih menuju dapur, membuka lemari es untuk mengambil kue lucu yang dibelinya tadi sore di toko kue.

Langkah Yongguk kembali menghampiri Himchan diruang tamu diiringi tatapan mata Himchan, hingga Yongguk kembali duduk disampingnya. "Selamat ulang tahun" dendang Yongguk, Himchan hanya menatap kue berhiaskan seekor koala itu dengan tatapan menyesal. Selesainya Yongguk meletakkan kue ulang tahunnya, Himchan kembali menghambur kepelukkan Yongguk dan melupakan janjinya untuk tidak lagi menangis.

"Maafkan aku. Aku janji padamu tidak akan pernah mengulanginya lagi. Maafkan aku Bbang" Yongguk membelai lembut punggung Himchan, mengecup pucuk kepala Himchan dan Yongguk berani bersumpah jika dia sangat merindukan sosok cantik yang tengah memeluknya ini.

"Ne, kau tidak boleh melakukannya lagi. Lain kali aku akan langsung menghajar siapapun itu yang bersamamu"

"Saat itu aku tidak hanya berdua dengannya, Minho hyung bersamaku" nada Himchan sangat manis, terdengar layaknya anak umur lima tahun tengah mengadu pada orang tuanya akan kejadian disekolah. Menggemaskan.

.

.

"Baiklah, ayo tiup lilin"

"Yak Bbang, kau jangan merusak kue-ku"

Tangan Yongguk yang hampir menuncapkan satu batang lilin dikue itu pun kembali menjauh akibat ditepis Himchan.

"Lalu bagaimana mau _make a wish_ kalau tidak ada lilinnya?"

"Pakai ini saja, jadi tidak usah pakai lilin"

Layaknya yang dilakukannya tadi, kini Yongguk kembali menyalakan api dari pemantik namun kini sang pria yang berulang tahun tengah duduk berhadapan dengannya dengan mata terpejam erat, kedua tangannya bersedekap didada, berdoa penuh khitmat. Dipandangi Yongguk wajah cantik dengan mata terpejam dihadapannya, bahagia serta bersyukur karena sosok indah seperti Himchan adalah miliknya, dicintai dan mencintainya.

*Fuuuiiih~~*

Senyum khasnya terkembang, meski mata sembab sehabis menangis juga masih terlihat jelas diwajah Himchan saat ini namun itu tidak mengurangi barang secuil keindahan Himchan dimata Yongguk. Yongguk ikut tersenyum, getar bahagia direlung hatinya membuat dirinya kini mengikis jarak diantara dirinya dan Himchan, mengecup manis bibir pink Himchan.

"Jangan pernah pergi dariku" ucap Yongguk dan kini tak lagi hanya kecupan yang diberikannya pada Himchan, melainkan menyesap manis bibir Himchan. Yongguk hanya tak ingin seorangpun mengambil Himchan dari sisinya, tidak ingin siapapun merebut hati Himchan darinya karena Yongguk sudah terlanjur mencintai dan bergantung pada Himchan.

.

.

.

.

**_Happy Birthday to you, Our beloved Kim Himchan._**

**_No more pain, no more cry anymore. _**

**_Thanks for everything._**

.

.

.

**-THE END-**

.

.

.

Maaf, maaf, maaf. Maaf untuk bikin ff absurd ini jadi hadiah birthday-nya our Himchan *bow*, ide ceritanya boleh hasil dari mimpi Julz minggu kemarin + disangkut pautkan dengan kejadian asli (yang Himchan foto sama cowok botak di NY). Sekali lagi maaf untuk menyajikan FF menyedihkan kayak gini kekalian -_- belakangan mood nulis lagi jelek banget. Kalau ada yang menyadari ada beberapa _fact_ di FF ini hiihiii.

Btw, ada yang tau maksud Yongguk nulis "For you. Pass" ke Himchan di twitter? *wink wink*

**#ForeverWithBAP**

**#EarthNeedsRespect**

**#HappyStrongChanDay**

Mind to review?


End file.
